


Dinner Is Served

by Hberry224



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hberry224/pseuds/Hberry224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is hungry and Sookie is the chef...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Is Served

SPOV:

Hmm…I feel flittering fingers roam across my back. So light. I want to almost laugh because it tickles yet I find myself filling with moisture. Oh, yeah, that's it. Uh…right there. I tilt my head to the side and I see a curtain of dirty blonde hair fanning in my face. I inhale deeply memorizing his scent. My hand weaves its way through his long locks, feels like silk slipping through the tiny crevices between my fingers. I give a light tug and he tilts his head up so that our eyes meet.

My breath blows through his hair like a gentle wind. His tongue darts out and trails kisses across my palm. I bring my lips to his only to pull bag again. His hand stops caressing my back and he freezes.

I laugh nonchalantly.

I rise from my position on the bed and I walk out of the room.

I don't have to hear him to know he is only two paces behind me the entire time.

I twirl myself like a ballerina into my kitchen. He leans against the countertop and smirks to himself, his eyes never leaving mine.

I twirl and twirl and twirl.

Laughter starts to spurt from my mouth. I feel almost manic, almost. I stop twirling to dizzily prop myself against the sink. A warm blush spreads across my face. I start to walk towards the island, trailing my fingers across the tiles as I walk, tracing as much as possible with my fingers.

I reach the island and hop onto it. He stares me down. I point a finger at him and wiggle it.

He laughs and says, "Oh little girl, dare you not tease me."

I unclasp my bra and step out of my panties that were already sliding down my hips.

I grab my breasts and start massaging them, I ask him, "Who are you calling little?"

He laughs hysterically and darts to stand between my now spread legs. His hands reach up and each clamp onto a breast, my head lolls back and I moan, "Uuuuuhhhh." He pushes me back against the counter, I squeal a little when my bare back touches against the cool tiles. His hands trail down my sides and feathery kisses roll down my neck, chest, and stomach. He reaches my mound, flicks his tongue until I start to feel like jell-o that hasn't set yet.

He stops and I moan in frustration, "urrrgh." He kisses me on the lips; I can taste myself on his tongue. His hands wrap around my neck in a loving embrace and he pulls his tongue out of my mouth and I feel myself not wanting my lips to detach from his mouth.

He finally pulls away, and tells me, "yield to me, lover."

Normally I would think this over a zillion times, but then again, normally I would not feel this desire, this heat and need spreading through me like a wildfire.

I simply say, "I am yours; take of me what you please."

This time he is the one moaning, so loudly and yet soft. It feels like a ton of little "oh's" rolling off a perfectly formed tongue. He leans over me and starts to inch into me. My hands fly up and around his flawless ass and I pull him into me. I can no longer wait for him to enter me. His gracious plenty fills me to the brim and then some.

My legs dangle across his shoulders as he pumps into me with long-awaited vigor. Sweat is sliding off my body in waves. I can hear noises coming from us, but nothing beyond animalistic cries for one another. He pushes into me only to pull back and slam into me again. My breathing increase until I feel like I cannot take another breath, my body clenches and I go lax against the counter. My arms are hanging off the sides and I feel the room shake as he inches closer to his climax.

He leans over me and puts an arm behind my head. I tilt my neck to him and he plunges his fangs into me. Suddenly my body tightens again and I start mimicking his every move into me. We slam against one another and in seconds I am panting again. I feel his cum fill into me and he has to hold himself against the counter. He stares into my eyes the whole time and the sheer passion I see there breaks me down and I find my second release. After a few moments I feel his arms pull me into a sitting position, draping them around his neck. He scoops me up and carries me to the bedroom.

He looks to me and says, "Thanks for that delightful meal, you are a wonderful chef."


End file.
